


[podfic] or what's a heaven for?

by reena_jenkins, tielan



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Time, Podfic, Porn Battle Prompt Stack 2, Rogue One - some of them live, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: Jyn has learned not to reach for anything, because it won’t be there for long.





	[podfic] or what's a heaven for?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/gifts).
  * Inspired by [or what's a heaven for?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268651) by [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
 ****

 **Warnings:** Rogue One - some of them live, Smut, First Time, Porn Battle Prompt Stack 2

 **Length:**  00:09:59

 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_or%20what's%20a%20heaven%20for__.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
